GALAN AND ROOF
by Hawkmamaknows
Summary: Galan takes a nice stroll through the scenery, really taking it in. Being stuck in that seal was such a downer! But things were finally looking up in more ways than one.
The birds were chirping, the sun was shining and the sky was clear and the day great.

"KAKAKAKA!"

The birds scattered throughout the forest as Galan swung his head back, taking another jump into the air with another loud cackle.

"Destroying that Traitor's was _Easy_! What a good ass day!" He landed with a thud in the woods somewhere or whatever, the ground giving way under his feet in a pillowing cloud. He cackled. He'd just come back from taking out that bastard Meliodas- which was too easy!- and his weak little pet humans, and it wasn't even hard. Why the others thought he was in over his head was them just being scared, they all lost once to that cheater and suddenly it took the fire out of their sails. He even got to destroy a human infested town as well!

Killing all those human insects really did get all that blood flowing! He hadn't felt this good in _ages!_

Being outside of the seal was AMAZING!

Now all he needed to do was get back to the other and freaking celebrate-

"Eh?" He landed with another loud thud a couple miles away, while scratching his metal ass.

"Wass'at?"

The building sat right at the top of the hill, out of place but it was god damn beautiful. A fucking masterpiece. Its yellow and orange shingles glistened in the afternoon sun, its chimney jutted out in a cute 80 degree angle. Galan felt a little shiver go up his back. He had always been turned on by 80 degree angles, back in the old days. But the best part was the point at the very top! Like a huge nipple just waiting for a baby to come along and suckle.

Nothing like that existed three thousand years ago that's for sure, or he'd never had gotten anything done! Maybe it was because he was sealed away for a loooong time, so anything looks good, but.

But when Galan saw that pointed top hat, round shape, the "Boar's Hat" sign swinging in the breeze, groaning at how the balcony was built slanted on the roof, the slightly tilted yellow tiles, and he just knew.

He was going to fuck that building.

It was time for a little Galan loving.

"KAKAKAKAKAKA AAAAW YEA!" He jumped high, leaping into the air with a screech before landing spread eagle by the very pointed top, he held onto the metal chimney with one hand as he swung a leg over the side for good measure, stabbing his scythe down before he started slamming his pelvic home!

"FUCK YEA!" The entire building groaned once before shaking in time with his hips, the wooden creaking sounding hot as hell.

He dipped his gaping hole of a mouth down and wrapped his nonexistent lips around the very tip of the roof. His tongue snaked out and slithered around the top, tasting and flicking as he hammered his hips into the Hat. His hands gripped the two balconies, squeezing and clenching the very life out of the structure. He felt the wood splintering into his palms, and he relished the naughty feeling of the building coming undone from his touch.

"Let's get this party started! Forget that fucker Meliodas! COME ON BABY GIVE IT TO ME!" The terror it must be feeling as he humped away at it! The amazing friction! This little beauty was hilarious he just couldn't lie to himself! He turned his head and caught a glimpse of himself in the glimmering window, and roared at the sight. He truly was the greatest of all the Commandments, destined to take Britannia just as he was taking this beautiful specimen of architecture.

He twisted his hips, teasing himself for a moment to extend the pleasure. But soon it proved too much, and he returned to his punishing and pounding rhythm. His cock felt twenty feet tall as he slid in and out of the tight little structure, and he threw his head back and howled.

"Here I COOOOOOOOOME!"

The entire structure creaked moaned and shook under each terrorizing thrust, loose shingled flying in every direction as the wildlife in the surrounding forest ran in terror. Galan pounded away at the sparkling rooftop, all the while screaming "CHAAAAAA HELL YEAAA" over and over as a pink hue took over his cheeks and drool dripped down the sides of his fanged mouth.

Blue balls for millennia and he was finally getting it! Hell YES! He continued to giggle as his pleased groans and moans filled the air, the high pitched squeals from loose nails and wooden boards were amazing, the best sex partner he'd ever had! And by force of course! So as the building shook he started to feel as his balls drew up, his eyes rolling back and as the blood started pumping massive amounts of power to his giant demon cock he knew he was gonna- gonna- GONNA-!

 _CREAK_

 _CRUSH_

 **FWOOOOOP**

"Heh?"

He blinked a couple times, not getting it before titling his head to look around. He even scratched the top of his head in confusion.

Well, will you look at that?

The roof caved in.

The giggling demon now stood downstairs, a blank look on his downright dumb looking face and his dick hanging limply between his legs. The gigantic phyllis was almost touching the floor, like a third leg as it still dribbled and dripped around his feet, and as the massive cloud of debris and dust settled around him he could see that the _entire place_ had almost an inch of his monstrous white, hot demon cum covering every inch of it. On the wall, the ceiling, and of course beautiful long ribbons of it hanging down from what was left of the broken ceiling.

"That's right baby," he giggled pervertedly, "You've been baptized."

Now to get back to the others and tell them the good news.


End file.
